


Nervous Knots

by sehnibear



Category: A.C.E (Beat Interactive Band)
Genre: Alpha Kim Byeonkwan, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Kim Sehyoon, Eventual Smut, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 08:08:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25820104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sehnibear/pseuds/sehnibear
Summary: Curious as to what a knot feels like, Sehyoon decides to ask one of their pack's alphas... first step, though, is getting over his shyness.
Relationships: Kim Byeongkwan/Kim Sehyoon | Wow
Comments: 7
Kudos: 35





	Nervous Knots

**Author's Note:**

> Back at it with another upload, although I can't promise when I'll finish... it might be at risked of staying unfinished :(

_It's been plaguing his mind, really. The thought of what a knot might feel like._

_He's overheard a few of his omega friends talk about it, how amazing and fulfilling it is. Thinking back on it, that conversation was most likely what triggered his curiosity about it._

_At first, it didn't seem to bother him, or so he thought. His dreams said otherwise, though. He tried to ignore everything at first, but quickly gave into browsing the internet to know more. He read articles, scrolled through many different omega owned blogs to know their experiences, and stumbled across a few research papers. He even came across a few alpha blogs explaining the whole process from their point of view!_

_He begrudgingly resorted to watching porn too. Though, that didn't last long when loud moans and wet smacks ripped through the speakers of his laptop, causing him to panic, close his laptop and throw it as far away from himself possible, without the risk of breaking it._

_Which was ridiculous to him since no one else was supposedly home. Maybe he wasn't scared, maybe he was embarrassed instead. He doesn't even know the answer himself._

_Now here he was, weeks later, badly wanting to experience a knot himself knowing full well he isn't exactly built to take one, but that's not the problem for him._

_His main predicament lies in gaining the courage to ask one of the pack alphas for help._

_Don't get him wrong, their whole pack is bonded and extremely close intimately, and he loves them all dearly. But; that doesn't mean his shyness in asking for things has gone away. Especially when it's the others that usually go to him for help._

_He could go for Junhee; their strong willed leader, their crutch, their comfort due to his protective and nurturing nature. He's caring and gentle, and he could almost fool you as an omega if it weren't for his scent._

_Then there's Byeongkwan; confident, headstrong and powerful. A true alpha by society standards. Despite the fact that he can be a bit rough and intense, he's a total sweetheart and the one he's closest to in bond._

_It's a tough decision. He can ask Junhee, his gentle ways suggests a more favourable experience overall, or he can ask Byeongkwan, the one he trusts his life with, the one who knows all his secrets and desires._

_He could ask them, but he could also order a knot simulating toy to avoid any confrontation and potential embarrassment. He decides agaisnt it though, since it wouldn't be like the real thing at all, just a cheap imitation._

_He wonders about it a bit more, but overthinking about the situation would just be useless and would make him panic even more, so he comes to the conclusion;_

_Whoever walks in through the door first, back from hunting, will be the one he asks._

Sehyoon sighs and wonders how his rampant curiosity got so careless.

**Author's Note:**

> Still not beta'd or read through so I apologize for any mistakes that might pop up ><


End file.
